


An Omega In Heat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [468]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write sequel to this: lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com/post/98273407709/i-dont-want-to-use-this-on-you-sam-shouted-as</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> set after [I Like The Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201078) (437)  
> I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean walked in Sam’s room, air thick with Sam’s heat, starting to rise again since the last time they knotted.

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean murmured, walking over to Sam, and kneeling down by his brother. He ran a hand down Sam’s back, over the curve of his ass, seeing slick and come, dried and fresh, mixing together at his thighs and at Sam’s fucked out hole.

“Nnn…no….” Sam whimpered softly, trying to fight how his body was feeling. “G-gooo.”

“No can do Sam.” Dean said, stripping away his shirt. “Not when my Omega needs me.”

“D-don’t…..”

“I would disagree with you there Sam.” Dean grinned, eyes flashing black.

Dean moved over Sam, still in his pants, and he gave a roll of his hips, sending a free wave of slick running from Sam’s backside.

“Entire body doesn’t seem to agree with you, Sammy boy.” Dean’s hands moved down, giving Sam’s ass a squeeze, and Sam squirmed under the touch. “Shh…calm down. Just let the heat take it’s course. Let your Alpha knot you.”

“Nnnoo…p-p’ls.” Sam mumbled.

“Shh, Sammy. Good ol’ Alpha Dean is here to take care of you.” Dean murmured, nipping at Sam’s ear. “Plus, you always do look so pretty hanging from my knot.”

Sam felt Dean strip the rest of his clothing away, hard cock rubbing through slick and come, and Sam whimpered, unable to do anything in the heavy heat that was running through his body.

Even if he was, he would still be incredibly uncoordinated, and Dean would pin him in an instant. Hell, Dean already could with his demon strength.

“God, that feels good.” Dean grunted. “I’ll have your ass filled to the brim, have it leaking from you by the time I’m done.” Dean grinned.

“D-Dean…”

“That’s it. Give in.”

“P’ls…no….”

“Shh, breath Sammy. Breath me in. Just forget about everything else.” Dean murmured softly, angling his cock, and starting to sink in, agonizingly slow, making Sam whimper and whine, half from trying to free himself, half from heat.

When Dean bottomed out, he started giving slow, deep thrusts, cock dragging over Sam’s prostate each time, making Sam see stars.

Dean elicited noise after noise from Sam, Sam unable to stop himself from how Dean fucked him, and how deep in his heat he was, even if he could think semi-clearly.

Sam could feel Dean’s knot growing bigger, and he whined, arms twitching, trying to drag his body away.

“Sammy…you’re too far in this. Stop fighting me.” Dean said, kissing and sucking on Sam’s neck. “Stop.”

“N-nnoo….”

Dean sighed. “We’ll work on this Sam. Everything will be much more smoother that way. I promise you.” Dean grinned. “Fuck…think I’m gonna knot ya soon.”

Dean’s thrusts started to pick up in speed, and Sam listened to Dean grunt and groan, practically in his ear.

“Gonna come. Gonna knot you. Gonna fill you up. God, you look so pretty all fucked out for me. I’ll have to have a taste of that ass when we unknot.”

“D-Dean!” Sam cried out, hands gripping the sheets, eyes shutting, forcing some tears to squeeze out from the corners of Sam’s eyes.

“Shh, it’s OK. Big brother is here for you. I’ll always be here for you Sammy.” Dean said softly. He gave a rough thrust and knotted Sam, grunting as he came, and Sam cried out again.

Dean stilled, panting, kissing the back of Sam’s neck, and getting them on their sides.

“There we go. All knotted up.” Dean said, hand rubbing Sam’s chest. “Mmm, I love knotting you, you always feel so tight around my cock, no matter what.” Dean murmured. “Get some sleep Sammy. It’ll do you good.”

Sam nodded softly, and Dean kissed Sam on the back of the neck one more time, until he felt Sam go lax under his hand.


End file.
